1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a transmitter, a receiver and a transceiver, and more particularly to a coordinate transmitter, a coordinate receiver and a coordinate transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous development of the technology, more and more mobile devices are manufactured with a signal receiving module for Global Positioning System (GPS) configured for the mobile devices to perform functions such as positioning and navigation according to GPS signals. However, in case the mobile devices are in areas with poor telecommunication infrastructure, functions such as positioning and tracking the mobile devices may not be easily accomplished through data communication services.